heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film
The Academy Award for Animated Short Film is an award which has been given by the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences as part of the Academy Awards every year since the 5th Academy Awards, covering the year 1931-32, to the present. This category was known as "Short Subjects, Cartoons" from 1932 until 1970, and as "Short Subjects, Animated Films" from 1971 to 1973. The present title began with the 1974 awards. In the listings below, the title shown in boldface was the winner of the award, followed by the other nominees for that year. This category is notable for giving Walt Disney 12 of his 22 Academy Awards, including a posthumous 1968 award, and also 10 of the first 11 awards awarded in the category. Only American films were nominated for the award until 1952. Walt Disney's Silly Symphonies and MGM's Tom and Jerry were the category's most lauded animated series, both winning seven Oscars. Among foreign studios, the National Film Board of Canada has the most wins in this category, with six Oscars. The biggest showing from Britain in this category is Nick Park, with three wins (for Creature Comforts and two for the Wallace and Gromit series.) Awards were presented to the shorts' producers during the first five decades of the award's existence. Current Academy rules call for the award to be presented to "the individual person most directly responsible for the concept and the creative execution of the film. In the event that more than one individual has been directly and importantly involved in creative decisions, a second statuette may be awarded."(2007). Rule 19, Section III, Paragraph 7 80th Academy Award Rules for Distinguished Achievements. Retrieved March 29, 2008. The Academy defines short as being "not more than 40 minutes, including all credits."Rule Nineteen: Short Films Awards. Retrieved March 27, 2010. 1930s As '''Short Subjects (Cartoons)' *'1932 (5th) Flowers and Trees' - Walt Disney Productions, United Artists - Walt Disney **Mickey's Orphans'' - Walt Disney Productions, Columbia Pictures - Walt Disney **''It's Got Me Again!'' - Leon Schlesinger Productions, Warner Bros. - Leon Schlesinger *'1933 (6th) ''Three Little Pigs' - Walt Disney Productions, United Artists - Walt Disney **Building a Building'' - Walt Disney Productions, United Artists - Walt Disney **''The Merry Old Soul'' - Universal Pictures - Walter Lantz *'1934 (7th) - ''The Tortoise and the Hare' - Walt Disney Productions, United Artists - Walt Disney **Holiday Land'' - Screen Gems, Columbia - Charles Mintz **''Jolly Little Elves'' - Universal Pictures - Walter Lantz *'1935 (8th) ''Three Orphan Kittens' - Walt Disney Productions, United Artists - Walt Disney **The Calico Dragon'' - Harman-Ising, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Hugh Harman & Rudolf Ising **''Who Killed Cock Robin?'' - Walt Disney Productions, United Artists - Walt Disney *'1936 (9th) ''The Country Cousin' - Walt Disney Productions, United Artists - Walt Disney **The Old Mill Pond'' - Harman-Ising, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Hugh Harman & Rudolf Ising **''Popeye the Sailor Meets Sindbad the Sailor'' - Fleischer Studios, Paramount - Max Fleischer *'1937 (10th) ''The Old Mill' - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio - Walt Disney **Educated Fish'' - Fleischer Studios, Paramount- Max Fleischer **''The Little Match Girl'' - Screen Gems, Columbia - Charles Mintz *'1938 (11th) ''Ferdinand the Bull' - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio - Walt Disney **Brave Little Tailor'' - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio - Walt Disney **''Mother Goose Goes Hollywood'' - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio - Walt Disney **''Good Scouts'' - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio - Walt Disney **''Hunky and Spunky'' - Fleischer Studios, Paramount - Max Fleischer *'1939 (12th) ''The Ugly Duckling' - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio - Walt Disney **Detouring America'' - Leon Schlesinger Productions, Warner Bros. - Leon Schlesinger **''Peace on Earth'' - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Fred Quimby & Hugh Harman **''The Pointer'' - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio - Walt Disney 1940s *'1940 (13th) ''The Milky Way' - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Fred Quimby & Rudolph Ising **Puss Gets the Boot'' - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Rudolph Ising **''A Wild Hare'' - Leon Schlesinger Productions, Warner Bros. - Leon Schlesinger *'1941 (14th) ''Lend a Paw' - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio - Walt Disney **Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy of Company B'' - Walter Lantz Productions, Universal Pictures - Walter Lantz **''Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt'' - Leon Schlesinger Productions, Warner Bros. - Leon Schlesinger **''How War Came'' – Screen Gems, Columbia - George Winkler **''The Night Before Christmas'' - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Fred Quimby **''Rhapsody in Rivets'' - Leon Schlesinger Productions, Warner Bros. - Leon Schlesinger **''The Rookie Bear'' - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Fred Quimby & Rudolph Ising **''Rhythm in the Ranks'' - Paramount - George Pal **''Superman'' – Fleischer Studios, Paramount - Max Fleischer **''Truant Officer Donald'' - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio - Walt Disney *'1942 (15th) ''Der Fuehrer's Face' - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio - Walt Disney **All Out for 'V''' - Terrytoons, 20th Century Fox - Paul Terry **''Blitz Wolf'' - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Fred Quimby **''Juke Box Jamboree'' - Walter Lantz Productions, Universal Pictures - Walter Lantz **''Pigs in a Polka'' - Leon Schlesinger Productions, Warner Bros. - Leon Schlesinger **''Tulips Shall Grow'' - Paramount - George Pal *'1943 (16th) ''The Yankee Doodle Mouse' - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Fred Quimby **The Dizzy Acrobat'' - Walter Lantz Productions, Universal Pictures - Walter Lantz **''The 500 Hats of Bartholomew Cubbins'' - Paramount - George Pal **''Greetings Bait'' - Leon Schlesinger Productions, Warner Bros. - Leon Schlesinger **''Imagination'' – Screen Gems, Columbia - Dave Fleischer **''Reason and Emotion'' - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio - Walt Disney *'1944 (17th) ''Mouse Trouble' - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Fred Quimby **And to Think That I Saw It on Mulberry Street'' - Paramount - George Pal **''Dog'' – Screen Gems, Columbia - Raymond Katz **''Fish Fry'' - Walter Lantz Productions, Universal Pictures - Walter Lantz **''How to Play Football'' - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio - Walt Disney **''My Boy'' – Terrytoons, 20th Century Fox - Paul Terry **''Swooner Crooner'' - Warner Bros. - Leon Schlesinger *'1945 (18th) ''Quiet Please!' - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Fred Quimby **Donald's Crime'' - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio - Walt Disney **''Jasper and the Beanstalk'' - Paramount - George Pal **''Life with Feathers'' - Warner Bros. - Edward Selzer **''Mighty Mouse in Gypsy Life'' – Terrytoons, 20th Century Fox - Paul Terry **''The Poet and Peasant'' - Walter Lantz Productions, Universal Pictures - Walter Lantz **''Rippling Romance'' - Screen Gems, Columbia - Raymond Katz *'1946 (19th) ''The Cat Concerto' - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Fred Quimby **Musical Moments from Chopin'' - Walter Lantz Productions, Universal Pictures - Walter Lantz **''John Henry and the Inky-Poo'' - Paramount - George Pal **''Squatter's Rights'' - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio - Walt Disney **''Walky Talky Hawky'' - Warner Bros. - Edward Selzer *'1947 (20th) ''Tweetie Pie' - Warner Bros. - Edward Selzer **Chip an' Dale'' - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio - Walt Disney **''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Mouse'' - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Fred Quimby **''Pluto's Blue Note'' - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio - Walt Disney **''Tubby the Tuba'' - Paramount - George Pal *'1948 (21st) ''The Little Orphan' - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Fred Quimby **Mickey and the Seal'' - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio - Walt Disney **''Mouse Wreckers'' - Warner Bros. - Edward Selzer **''Robin Hoodlum'' - UPA, Columbia - John Hubley & Raymond Katz **''Tea for Two Hundred''- Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio - Walt Disney *'1949 (22nd) ''For Scent-imental Reasons' - Warner Bros. - Edward Selzer ** ''Canary Row - Warner Bros. - (nomination withdrawn) **''Hatch Up Your Troubles'' - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Fred Quimby **''The Magic Fluke'' - UPA, Columbia - Stephen Bosustow **''Toy Tinkers'' - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio - Walt Disney 1950s *'1950 (23rd) ''Gerald McBoing-Boing' - United Productions of America, Columbia - Stephen Bosustow **Jerry's Cousin'' - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Fred Quimby **''Trouble Indemnity'' - United Productions of America, Columbia - Stephen Bosustow *'1951 (24th) ''The Two Mouseketeers' - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Fred Quimby **Lambert the Sheepish Lion'' - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio - Walt Disney **''Rooty Toot Toot'' - United Productions of America, Columbia - Stephen Bosustow *'1952 (25th) ''Johann Mouse' - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Fred Quimby **Little Johnny Jet'' - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Fred Quimby **''Madeline'' - United Productions of America, Columbia - Stephen Bosustow **''Pink and Blue Blues'' - United Productions of America, Columbia - Stephen Bosustow **''The Romance of Transportation in Canada'' - National Film Board of Canada - Colin Low *'1953 (26th) ''Toot' - Walt Disney Productions, Buena Vista Distribution - Walt Disney **Christopher Crumpet'' - United Productions of America, Columbia- Stephen Bosustow **''From A to Z-Z-Z-Z'' - Warner Bros. - Edward Selzer **''Rugged Bear'' - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio - Walt Disney **''The Tell-Tale Heart'' - United Productions of America, Columbia - Stephen Bosustow *'1954 (27th) ''When Magoo Flew' - United Productions of America, Columbia - Stephen Bosustow **Crazy Mixed Up Pup'' - Walter Lantz Productions, Universal-International - Walter Lantz **''Pigs Is Pigs'' - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio - Walt Disney **''Sandy Claws'' - Warner Bros. - Edward Selzer **''Touché'' - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Fred Quimby *'1955 (28th) ''Speedy Gonzales' - Warner Bros. - Edward Selzer **Good Will to Men'' - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Fred Quimby, William Hanna and Joseph Barbera **''The Legend of Rockabye Point'' - Walter Lantz Productions, Universal-International - Walter Lantz **''No Hunting'' - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio - Walt Disney *'1956 (29th) ''Magoo's Puddle Jumper' - United Productions of America, Columbia - Stephen Bosustow **Gerald McBoing-Boing on Planet Moo'' - United Productions of America, Columbia - Stephen Bosustow **''The Jaywalker'' - United Productions of America, Columbia - Stephen Bosustow *'1957 (30th) ''Birds Anonymous' - Warner Bros. - Edward Selzer **One Droopy Knight'' - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - William Hanna and Joseph Barbera **''Tabasco Road'' - Warner Bros. - Edward Selzer **''Trees and Jamaica Daddy'' - United Productions of America, Columbia - Stephen Bosustow **''The Truth About Mother Goose'' - Walt Disney Productions, Buena Vista Distribution - Walt Disney *'1958 (31st) ''Knighty Knight Bugs' - Warner Bros. - John W. Burton **Paul Bunyan'' - Walt Disney Productions,., Buena Vista Distribution - Walt Disney **''Sidney's Family Tree'' – Terrytoons, 20th Century Fox - William M. Weiss *'1959 (32nd) ''Moonbird' - Storyboard-Harrison - John Hubley and Faith Elliott Hubley **Mexicali Shmoes'' - Warner Bros. - John W. Burton **''Noah's Ark'' - Walt Disney Productions, Buena Vista Distribution - Walt Disney **''The Violinist'' - Pintoff Prods., Kingsley International - Ernest Pintoff 1960s *'1960 (33rd) ''Munro' - Rembrandt Films, Film Representations - Jules Feiffer and William L. Snyder **Goliath II'' - Walt Disney Productions, Buena Vista Distribution - Walt Disney **''High Note'' - Warner Bros. - Chuck Jones **''Mouse and Garden'' - Warner Bros. - Friz Freleng **''A Place in the Sun'' - George K. Arthur-Go Pictures (Czechoslovakian) - Frantisek Vystrecil *'1961 (34th) ''Ersatz (The Substitute)' - Zagreb Film, Herts-Lion International Corp. - Dušan Vukotić **Aquamania'' - Walt Disney Productions, Buena Vista Distribution - Walt Disney **''Beep Prepared'' - Warner Bros. - Chuck Jones **''Nelly's Folly'' - Warner Bros. - Chuck Jones **''The Pied Piper of Guadalupe'' - Warner Bros. - Friz Freleng *'1962 (35th) ''The Hole' - Storyboard Inc., Brandon Films - John Hubley and Faith Hubley **Icarus Montgolfier Wright'' - Format Films, United Artists - Jules Engel **''Now Hear This'' - Warner Bros. - David H. DePatie **''Self Defense ... for Cowards'' - Rembrandt Films, Film Representations - William L. Snyder **''A Symposium on Popular Songs'' - Walt Disney Productions, Buena Vista Distribution - Walt Disney *'1963 (36th) ''The Critic' - Pintoff-Crossbow Prods., Columbia - Ernest Pintoff **Automania 2000'' - Pathé Contemporary Films - John Halas **''The Game'' (Igra) - Rembrandt Films, Film Representations - Dušan Vukotic **''My Financial Career'' - National Film Board of Canada, Walter Reade-Sterling-Continental Distributing - Gerald Potterton **''Pianissimo'' - Cinema 16 - Carmen D'Avino *'1964 (37th) ''The Pink Phink' - Mirisch Films, DePatie-Freleng Enterprises, United Artists - David H. DePatie and Friz Freleng **Christmas Cracker'' - National Film Board of Canada, Favorite Films of California - Norman McLaren, Jeff Hale, Gerald Potterton and Grant Munro **''How to Avoid Friendship'' - Rembrandt Films, Film Representations - William L. Snyder **''Nudnik No. 2'' - Rembrandt Films, Film Representations - William L. Snyder *'1965 (38th) ''The Dot and the Line' - Sib Tower 12 Productions, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Chuck Jones and Les Goldman **Clay or the Origin of Species'' - Harvard University, Pathé Contemporary Films - Eliot Noyes, Jr. **''The Thieving Magpie'' (La Gazza Ladra) - Allied Artists - Emanuele Luzzati *'1966 (39th) ''A Herb Alpert and the Tijuana Brass Double Feature' - Paramount - John Hubley and Faith Hubley **The Drag'' - National Film Board of Canada, Favorite Films - Carlos Marchiori **''The Pink Blueprint'' - Mirisch Films, DePatie-Freleng Enterprises, United Artists - David H. DePatie and Friz Freleng *'1967 (40th) ''The Box' - Murakami-Wolf and Brandon Films - Fred Wolf **Hypothese Beta'' - Films Orzeaux, Pathé Contemporary Films - Jean-Charles Meunier **''What on Earth!'' - National Film Board of Canada, Columbia - Les Drew and Kaj Pindal *'1968 (41st) ''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day' - Walt Disney Productions, Buena Vista Distribution - Walt Disney (posthumous win) **The House That Jack Built'' - National Film Board of Canada, Columbia - Ron Tunis **''The Magic Pear Tree'' - Murakami-Wolf and Bing Crosby Prods. - Jimmy Murakami **''Windy Day'' - Hubley Studios, Paramount - John Hubley and Faith Hubley *'1969 (42nd) ''It's Tough to Be a Bird' - Walt Disney Productions, Buena Vista Distribution - Ward Kimball **Of Men and Demons'' - Hubley Studios, Paramount - John Hubley and Faith Hubley **''Walking'' - National Film Board of Canada, Columbia - Ryan Larkin 1970s *'1970 (43rd) ''Is It Always Right to Be Right?' - Stephen Bosustow Prods., Schoenfeld Films - Lee Mishkin **The Further Adventures of Uncle Sam: Part Two'' - Haboush Company, Goldstone Films - Robert Mitchell and Dale Case **''The Shepherd'' - Cameron Guess and Associates, Brandon Films - Cameron Guess Name of award changed to Short Subjects (Animated Films) *'1971 (44th) ''The Crunch Bird' - Maxwell-Petok, Petrovich Prods., Regency Films - Ted Petok **Evolution'' - National Film Board of Canada, Columbia - Michael Mills **''The Selfish Giant'' - Potterton Prods., Pyramid Films - Peter Sander and Gerald Potterton *'1972 (45th) ''A Christmas Carol' - American Broadcasting Company - Richard Williams **Kama Sutra Rides Again'' - Lion International Films - Bob Godfrey **''Tup Tup'' - Zagreb Film, Corona Cinematografica, Manson Distributing - Nedeljko Dragic *'1973 (46th) ''Frank Film' - Frank Mouris Prod. - Frank Mouris **The Legend of John Henry'' - Bosustow-Pyramid Films - Nick Bosustow and David Adams **''Pulcinella'' - Luzzati-Gianini Prod. - Emanuele Luzzati and Guilo Gianini Name of award changed to Short Films (Animated Films) *'1974 (47th) ''Closed Mondays' - Lighthouse Productions - Will Vinton and Bob Gardiner **The Family That Dwelt Apart'' - National Film Board of Canada - Yvon Mallette and Robert Verrall **''Hunger'' - National Film Board of Canada - Peter Foldes and René Jodoin **''Voyage to Next'' - Hubley Studio - John Hubley and Faith Hubley **''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too'' - Walt Disney Productions, Buena Vista Distribution - Wolfgang Reitherman *'1975 (48th) ''Great' - Grantstern, British Lion Films Ltd. - Bob Godfrey **Kick Me'' - Swarthe Productions - Robert Swarthe **''Monsieur Pointu'' - National Film Board of Canada - René Jodoin, Bernard Longpré and André Leduc **''Sisyphus'' - Hungarofilms - Marcell Jankovics *'1976 (49th) ''Leisure' - Film Australia - Suzanne Baker **Dedalo'' - Cineteam Realizzazioni - Manfredo Manfredi **''The Street'' - National Film Board of Canada - Caroline Leaf and Guy Glover *'1977 (50th) ''The Sand Castle' - National Film Board of Canada - Co Hoedeman **Bead Game'' - National Film Board of Canada - Ishu Patel **''A Doonesbury Special'' - Hubley Studio - John Hubley (posthumous nomination), Faith Hubley and Garry Trudeau **''Jimmy the C'' - Motionpicker Production - James Picker, Robert Grossman and Craig Whitaker *'1978 (51st) ''Special Delivery' - National Film Board of Canada - Eunice Macauley and John Weldon **Oh My Darling'' - Nico Crama Productions - Nico Crama **''Rip Van Winkle'' - Will Vinton/Billy Budd - Will Vinton *'1979 (52nd) ''Every Child' - National Film Board of Canada - Derek Lamb **Dream Doll'' - Godfrey Films, Zagreb Film, Halas and Batchelor, Film Wright - Bob Godfrey and Zlatko Grgic **''It's so Nice to Have a Wolf Around the House'' - AR&T Productions, Learning Corporation of America - Paul Fierlinger 1980s *'1980 (53rd) ''The Fly' - PannóniaFilm, Budapest - Ferenc Rófusz **All Nothing'' - Société Radio-Canada - Frédéric Back **''History of the World in Three Minutes Flat'' - Michael Mills Productions Ltd. - Michael Mills *'1981 (54th) ''Crac' - Société Radio-Canada - Frédéric Back **The Creation'' - Will Vinton Productions - Will Vinton **''The Tender Tale of Cinderella Penguin'' - National Film Board of Canada - Janet Perlman *'1982 (55th) ''Tango' - Film Polski - Zbigniew Rybczyński **The Great Cognito'' - Will Vinton Productions - Will Vinton **''The Snowman'' - Snowman Enterprises Ltd., Channel 4 - Dianne Jackson *'1983 (56th) ''Sundae in New York' - Motionpicker Production - Jimmy Picker **Mickey's Christmas Carol'' - Walt Disney Productions, Buena Vista Distribution - Burny Mattinson **''Sound of Sunshine - Sound of Rain'' - Hallinan Plus - Eda Hallinan *'1984 (57th) ''Charade' - Michael Mills Productions, Sheridan College - Jon Minnis **Doctor De Soto'' - Sporn Animation - Morton Schindel and Michael Sporn **''Paradise'' - National Film Board of Canada - Ishu Patel *'1985 (58th) ''Anna & Bella' - The Netherlands - Børge Ring **The Big Snit'' - National Film Board of Canada - Richard Condie and Michael Scott **''Second Class Mail'' - National Film & Television School - Alison Snowden *'1986 (59th) ''A Greek Tragedy' - CineTe pvba - Linda Van Tulden and Willem Thijsen **The Frog'' - New Zealand National Film Unit - Bob Stenhouse, Hugh MacDonald and Martin Townsend **''Luxo Jr.'' - Pixar - John Lasseter and William Reeves *'1987 (60th) ''The Man Who Planted Trees' - Canadian Broadcasting Corporation - Frédéric Back **George and Rosemary'' - National Film Board of Canada - Eunice Macaulay - Alison Snowden - David Fine **''Your Face'' - Bill Plympton *'1988 (61st) ''Tin Toy' - Pixar - John Lasseter and William Reeves **The Cat Came Back'' - National Film Board of Canada - Cordell Barker **''Technological Threat'' - Kroyer Films - Bill Kroyer *'1989 (62nd) ''Balance' - Wolfgang and Christoph Lauenstein **The Cow'' - Aleksandr Petrov **''The Hill Farm'' - Mark Baker 1990s *'1990 (63rd) ''Creature Comforts' - Aardman Animations, Channel 4 - Nick Park **A Grand Day Out'' - Aardman Animations, National Film & Television School - Nick Park **''Grasshoppers'' - Bruno Bozzetto *'1991 (64th) ''Manipulation' - Daniel Greaves **Blackfly'' - National Film Board of Canada - Christopher Hinton **''Strings'' - National Film Board of Canada - Wendy Tilby *'1992 (65th) ''Mona Lisa Descending a Staircase' - Joan C. Gratz **Adam'' - Aardman Animations - Peter Lord **''Reci'' - Michaela Pavlátová **''The Sandman'' - Paul Berry **''Screen Play'' - Barry Purves *'1993 (66th) ''The Wrong Trousers' - Aardman Animations, BBC - Nick Park **Blindscape'' - National Film & Television School - Stephen Palmer **''The Mighty River'' - Société Radio-Canada - Frédéric Back and Hubert Tison **''Small Talk'' - Bob Godfrey and Kevin Baldwin **''The Village'' - Mark Baker *'1994 (67th) ''Bob's Birthday' - Snowden Fine Animation, National Film Board of Canada, Channel 4 - Alison Snowden and David Fine **The Big Story'' - Tim Watts and David Stoten **''The Janitor'' - Vanessa Schwartz **''The Monk and the Fish'' - Michael Dudok de Wit **''Triangle'' - Erica Russell *'1995 (68th) ''A Close Shave' - Aardman Animations, BBC - Nick Park **The Chicken From Outer Space'' - Stretch Films, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network - John Dilworth **''The End'' - Alias|Wavefront - Chris Landreth and Robin Barger **''Gagarin'' - Alexiy Kharitidi **''Runaway Brain'' - Walt Disney Animation Studios - Chris Bailey *'1996 (69th) ''Quest' - Tyron Montgomery and Thomas Stellmach **Canhead'' - Timothy Hittle **''La Salla'' - National Film Board of Canada - Richard Condie **''Wat's Pig'' - Aardman Animations, Channel 4 - Peter Lord *'1997 (70th) ''Geri's Game' - Pixar - Jan Pinkava **Famous Fred'' - TVC London - Joanna Quinn **''Mermaid'' - Aleksandr Petrov **''Redux Riding Hood'' - Walt Disney Television Animation - Steve Moore **''La Vieille dame et les pigeons'' - Les Armateurs - Sylvain Chomet *'1998 (71st) ''Bunny' - Blue Sky Studios - Chris Wedge **The Canterbury Tales'' - S4C, BBC Wales, HBO -Christopher Grace and Jonathan Myerson **''Jolly Roger'' - Astley Baker Davies, Silver Bird Productions, Channel 4 - Mark Baker **''More'' - Bad Clams Productions, Swell Productions - Mark Osborne and Steven B. Kalafer **''When Life Departs'' - Karsten Kiilerich and Stefan Fjeldmark *'1999 (72nd) ''The Old Man and the Sea' - Aleksandr Petrov **3 Misses'' - CineTe - Paul Driessen **''Humdrum'' - Aardman Animations, Canal+, Channel 4 - Peter Peake **''My Grandmother Ironed the King's Shirts'' - Studio Magica, National Film Board of Canada - Torill Kove **''When the Day Breaks'' - National Film Board of Canada - Wendy Tilby and Amanda Forbis 2000s *'2000 (73rd) ''Father and Daughter' - Michaël Dudok de Wit **Periwig Maker'' - Ideal Standard Film - Steffen Schäffler and Annette Schäffler **''Rejected'' - Bitter Films - Don Hertzfeldt *'2001 (74th) ''For the Birds' - Pixar - Ralph Eggleston **Fifty Percent Grey'' - Ruairí Robinson and Seamus Byrne **''Give Up Yer Aul Sins'' - Brown Bag Films - Cathal Gaffney and Darragh O'Connell **''Strange Invaders'' - National Film Board of Canada - Cordell Barker **''Stubble Trouble'' - Calabash Animation - Joseph E. Merideth *'2002 (75th) ''The ChubbChubbs!' - Sony Pictures Imageworks, Columbia - Eric Armstrong **Katedra'' - Tomek Baginski **''Mike's New Car'' - Pixar - Pete Docter and Roger Gould **''Mt. Head'' - Kōji Yamamura **''Das Rad'' - Film Academy Baden-Württemberg - Chris Stenner and Heidi Wittlinger *'2003 (76th) ''Harvie Krumpet' - Australian Film Commission, Film Victoria, SBS Independent - Adam Elliot **Boundin''' - Pixar - Bud Luckey **''Gone Nutty'' - Blue Sky Studios - Carlos Saldanha and John C. Donkin **''Nibbles'' - Christopher Hinton **''Destino'' - Walt Disney Animation Studios - Dominique Monféry and Roy E. Disney *'2004 (77th) ''Ryan' - Chris Landreth - National Film Board of Canada **Birthday Boy'' - Australian Film Television and Radio School - Sejong Park and Andrew Gregory **''Gopher Broke'' - Blur Studio - Jeff Fowler and Tim Miller **''Guard Dog'' - Bill Plympton **''Lorenzo'' - Walt Disney Animation Studios - Mike Gabriel and Baker Bloodworth *'2005 (78th) ''The Moon and the Son: An Imagined Conversation' - John Canemaker and Peggy Stern **Badgered'' - National Film & Television School - Sharon Colman **''The Mysterious Geographic Explorations of Jasper Morello'' - 3d Films Pty Ltd., Australian Film Commission, Film Victoria, SBS Independent - Anthony Lucas **''9'' - UCLA Animation Workshop, Thinkart Films - Shane Acker **''One Man Band'' - Pixar - Andrew Jimenez and Mark Andrews *'2006 (79th) ''The Danish Poet' - Torill Kove - Mikrofilm AS, National Film Board of Canada **Lifted'' - Pixar - Gary Rydstrom **''The Little Matchgirl'' - Walt Disney Animation Studios - Roger Allers and Don Hahn **''Maestro'' - Géza M. Tóth **''No Time for Nuts'' - Blue Sky Studios - Chris Renaud and Michael Thurmeier *'2007 (80th) ''Peter & the Wolf - Se-ma-for, BreakThru Films - Suzie Templeton and Hugh Welchman **''Even Pigeons Go To Heaven'' - BUF - Samuel Tourneux and Simon Vanesse **''I Met the Walrus'' - Josh Raskin **''Madame Tutli-Putli'' - National Film Board of Canada - Chris Lavis and Maciek Szczerbowski **''My Love'' - Aleksandr Petrov *'2008 (81st) ''La Maison en Petits Cubes - Robot Communications - Kunio Katō **''Lavatory – Lovestory'' - Melnitsa Animation Studio - Konstantin Bronzit **''Oktapodi'' - Gobelins L'Ecole de L'Image - Emud Mokhberi and Thierry Marchand **''Presto'' - Pixar - Doug Sweetland **''This Way Up'' - Nexus Productions - Alan Smith and Adam Foulkes *'2009 (82nd) ''Logorama - H5, Autour de Minuit Productions - Nicolas Schmerkin **''Granny O'Grimm's Sleeping Beauty'' - Brown Bag Films - Nicky Phelan and Darragh O'Connell **''French Roast'' - Fabrice Joubert **''The Lady and the Reaper'' - Kandor Graphics - Javier Recio **''A Matter of Loaf and Death'' - Aardman Animations - Nick Park 2010s *'2010 (83rd) ''The Lost Thing' - Shaun Tan and Andrew Ruhemann **Day & Night'' - Pixar - Teddy Newton **''The Gruffalo'' - Magic Light Pictures, Studio Soi - Jakob Schuh and Max Lang **''Let's Pollute'' - Geefwee Boedoe **''Madagascar'' - Bastien Dubois *'2011 (84th) ''The Fantastic Flying Books of Mr. Morris Lessmore' – Moonbot Studios - William Joyce and Brandon Oldenburg **Dimanche'' – National Film Board of Canada - Patrick Doyon **''La Luna'' – Pixar - Enrico Casarosa **''A Morning Stroll'' – Studio AKA - Grant Orchard and Sue Goffe **''Wild Life'' – National Film Board of Canada - Wendy Tilby and Amanda Forbis *'2012 (85th) ''Paperman' – Walt Disney Animation Studios - John Kahrs **Adam and Dog'' – Minkyu Lee **''Fresh Guacamole'' – PES **''Head Over Heels'' – National Film and Television School - Timothy Reckart and Fodhla Cronin O'Reilly **''The Longest Daycare'' – 20th Century Fox Animation, Gracie Films, Film Roman - David Silverman *'2013 (86th) ''Mr Hublot' - Laurent Witz and Alexandre Espigares' **''Feral'' - Daniel Sousa and Dan Golden **''Get a Horse!'' - Walt Disney Animation Studios - Lauren MacMullan and Dorothy McKim **''Possessions'' - Sunrise - Shuhei Morita **''Room on the Broom'' - Magic Light Pictures - Max Lang and Jan Lachauer *'2014 (87th) ''Feast' – Walt Disney Animation Studios – Patrick Osborne and Kristina Reed ** ''The Bigger Picture – National Film and Television School – Daisy Jacobs and Christopher Hees ** The Dam Keeper – Robert Kondo and Dice Tsutsumi ** Me and My Moulton – National Film Board of Canada – Torill Kove ** A Single Life – Joris Oprins See also *Academy Award for Live Action Short Film *Academy Award for Best Animated Feature * BAFTA Award for Best Short Film *Short subject *The 50 Greatest Cartoons (book) Footnotes Animated Short Film Category:Animation awards * Category:History of animation Category:Lists of animated films